elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Calendar
The following are the names of the twelve months in a year: # # # # # # # # # # # # The following are the names of the seven days in a week: # # # # # # # There are a number of different holidays that are celebrated throughout Tamriel during these months. In the first two Elder Scrolls games, several of these holidays would result in different benefits being offered on these days.The Elder Scrolls: Arena Manual (Gameplay) Many of these are also listed by Theth-i in the book Holidays of the Iliac Bay.Holidays of the Iliac Bay Morning Star Morning Star is the first of the 12 Months in the Elder Scrolls universe. It is considered to be a Winter month (by our definition). It is homologous to January. Annual Events during Morning Star: #1st of Morning Star: New Life Festival is celebrated in Tamriel. #2nd of Morning Star: Scour Day is celebrated in many High Rock cities. #12th of Morning Star: Ovank'a is celebrated in the Alik'r Desert. It is a holiday to Stendarr. #15th of Morning Star: South Wind's Prayer is celebrated in Tamriel.2920, vol 01 - Morning Star #15th of Morning Star: South Wind's Prayer is celebrated in Daggerfall. #16th of Morning Star: Day of Lights is celebrated in Hammerfell. It is a prayer for good farming and fishing for the upcoming year. #18th of Morning Star: Waking Day (Breton holiday) is held, particularly amongst the peoples of the Yeorth Burrowland. It is considered one of the oldest holidays of the Bretons. Sun's Dawn Sun's Dawn is the second of the 12 Months in the Elder Scrolls universe. It is considered to be a Winter month (by our definition). It is homologous to February. Annual Events during Sun's Dawn: #2nd of Sun's Dawn: Mad Pelagius Day is celebrated. (Breton holiday). It is often boasted that it was his time in High Rock that drove him mad. #5th of Sun's Dawn: Othroktide (Breton holiday), is celebrated to honor the first Baron of Dwynnen. #8th of Sun's Dawn: Day of Release is celebrated in Glenumbria Moors to signify the victory of Aiden Direnni over the Alessian Order in a battle here. #16th of Sun's Dawn: Heart's Day is celebrated throughout Tamriel. (Note: Strong similarities to Valentine's Day)2920, vol 02 - Sun's Dawn #27th of Sun's Dawn: Perseverance Day is celebrated in Ykalon, to celebrate the death of those who fought against the Camoran Usurper. #28th of Sun's Dawn: Aduros Nau is celebrated in Hammerfell. First Seed First Seed is the third of the 12 months in the Elder Scrolls universe. It is considered to be a Spring month (by our definition). It is homologous to March. Annual Events during First Seed: #7th of First Seed: First Planting is celebrated across Tamriel: A time to set aside past differences and to begin anew. #9th of First Seed: Day of Waiting is celebrated in several towns and cities in the Dragontail Mountains. #21st of First Seed: Hogithum is celebrated by the Dunmer priests, who call upon Azura for guidance and support. #25th of First Seed: Flower Day (Breton holiday) is celebrated in some of the smaller villages in the High Rock region. #26th of First Seed: Festival of Blades is held in the Alik'r Desert. Rain's Hand Rain's Hand is the fourth of the 12 months in the Elder Scrolls universe. It is considered to be a Spring month (by our definition). It is homologous to April. Annual Events during Rain's Hand: #1st of Rain's Hand: Gardtide (Breton holiday) is celebrated in Tamarilyn Point. It is considered to be very similar to Flower Day. #13th of Rain's Hand: Day of the Dead (Breton holiday) celebrated in Daggerfall. #20th of Rain's Hand: Day of Shame is celebrated in Hammerfell. #28th of Rain's Hand: Jester's Day is a festival held all over Tamriel. Second Seed Second Seed is the fifth of the 12 months in the Elder Scrolls universe. It is considered to be a Spring month (by our definition). It is homologous to May. Annual Events during Second Seed: #1st of Second Seed: Rite of Vigyld practiced by the Psijic Order.The Old Ways #7th of Second Seed: Second Planting is celebrated. #9th of Second Seed: Maruk's Day (Breton holiday) is held, celebrating the life of First Era prophet Marukh. #17th of Second Seed: Koomu Alezer'i (also known as Koomu Alezer'i Yaghoub) celebrated in Sentinel.Sentinel, the Jewel of Alik'r #20th of Second Seed: Fire Festival is held in the Northmoor region. #30th of Second Seed: Fishing Day (Breton holiday), is when those in the Iliac Bay region who survive on Fishing for a living celebrate. Mid Year Mid Year is the sixth of the 12 months in the Elder Scrolls universe. It is considered to be a Summer month (by our definition). It is homologous to June. Annual Events during Mid Year: #1st of Mid Year: Drigh R'Zimb is a traditional Redguard holiday worshipping the Sun. #16th of Mid Year: Mid Year Celebration is held. #23rd of Mid Year: Dancing Day is celebrated in Daggerfall. #24th of Mid Year: Tibedetha (Breton holiday) – translates as "Tiber's Day." Celebrated in honor of Alcaire's most famous son, Tiber Septim. Sun's Height Sun's Height is the seventh of the 12 months in the Elder Scrolls universe. It is considered to be a Summer month (by our definition). It is homologous to July. Annual Events during Sun's Height: #10th of Sun's Height: Merchants' Festival is held, every shop owner except the Mages Guild traditionally lowers their prices by at least half. #12th of Sun's Height: Divad Etep't is a festival held in Antiphyllos, to celebrate the deeds of Divad Hunding. #20th of Sun's Height: Sun's Rest is a festival held. #29th of Sun's Height: Fiery Night is a festival is held in the Alik'r Desert. Last Seed Last Seed is the eighth of the 12 Months in the Elder Scrolls universe. It is considered to be a Summer month. (by our definition). It is homologous to August. In the 27th of Last Seed, 3E 433, Uriel Septim VII was assassinated by the Mythic Dawn. In the 17th of Last Seed, 4E 201, Helgen was attacked by the dragon Alduin. Annual Events during Last Seed: #2nd of Last Seed: Day of Maiden Katrica is celebrated in Ayasofya, to show their appreciation of a warrior that saved them. #11th of Last Seed: Koomu Alezer'i (Redguard festival). In Sentinel, this is now considered to be a harvest thanksgiving. #14th of Last Seed: Feast of the Tiger is held in the Bantha region. (Redguard holiday). #21st of Last Seed: Appreciation Day, is a holiday devoted to Mara held in Anticlere. #27th of Last Seed: Harvest's End is held. Hearthfire Hearthfire is the ninth of the 12 Months in the Elder Scrolls universe. It is considered to be a Fall (Autumn) month (by our definition). It is homologous to September. Annual Events during Hearthfire: #1st of Hearthfire: The Rites of Moawita practiced by the Psijic Order.The Old Ways #3rd of Hearthfire: Tales and Tallows – A celebration of Necromancy. Many citizens fear this day, and avoid the streets. #3rd of Hearthfire: Nocturnal's holy day. #6th of Hearthfire: Khurat is celebrated in the Wrothgarian Mountains. #12th of Hearthfire: Riglametha is held in Lainlyn. #14th of Hearthfire: The Burning of King Olaf is celebrated in Solitude in Skyrim. #19th of Hearthfire: Children's Day is celebrated in Betony. Frost Fall Frost Fall is the tenth of the 12 Months in the Elder Scrolls universe. It is considered to be a Fall (Autumn) month (by our definition). It is homologous to October. Annual Events during Frostfall: #5th of Frost Fall: Dirij Tereur is celebrated in the Alik'r Desert. #13th of Frost Fall: Witches' Festival is celebrated in Tamriel. It is the day when the forces of sorcery and religion clash. #23rd of Frost Fall: Broken Diamonds is celebrated in Tamriel. The day on which, in 3E 121 when Kintyra II was killed in Glenpoint (referenced in ). #30th of Frost Fall: Emperor's Birthday is celebrated. Sun's Dusk Sun's Dusk is the eleventh of the 12 Months in the Elder Scrolls universe. It is considered to be a Fall (Autumn) month (by our definition). It is homologous to November. Annual Events during Sun's Dusk: #2nd of Sun's Dusk: The Gauntlet. Boethiah's summoning day. #3rd of Sun's Dusk: Serpent's Dance (Redguard holiday) is celebrated in Satakalaam. #8th of Sun's Dusk: Moon Festival (Breton holiday), is celebrated on this day in Glenumbria Moors, celebrating the "ancient goddess of the moons, Secunda." #18th of Sun's Dusk: Hel Anseilak (Redguard holiday). The most serious of holidays for the Pothago people. #20th of Sun's Dusk: Warriors Festival: Throughout Tamriel, armorers and blacksmiths sell their products at half price. Evening Star Evening Star is the final month of the 12 Months in the Elder Scrolls universe. It is considered to be a Winter month (by our definition). It is homologous to December. Annual Events during Evening Star: #15th of Evening Star: North Wind's Prayer is celebrated. #18th of Evening Star: Baranth Do is celebrated (Redguard festival). It is a celebration of the new year. #20th of Evening Star: The Invocation of Molag Bal.Invocation of Azura #24th of Evening Star: Chil'a is celebrated (Redguard festival). It is a celebration of the new year. #25th of Evening Star: New Life Festival is celebrated. The New Life Festival comes a few days early in Wayrest. Originally a holiday for a long forgotten god of debauchery, it has become a time of gift giving, parties, and parading."Calender of Tamriel" in Imperial Iibrary #31st of Evening Star: Old Life Festival is celebrated. Trivia *While 2920, vol 01 - Morning Star states that the South Wind's Prayer occurs on the 14th of Morning Star, in , the event is celebrated on the 15th. References *"Calendar of Tamriel" in Imperial Library es:Calendario ja:Calendar ru:Календарь Тамриэля uk:Календар Тамріеля Category:Time Category:Calendar Category:Holidays Category:Arena: Holidays Category:Daggerfall: Holidays